


Beg Me

by Ragnorok_Come



Category: Alice Nine, Dir en grey, Jrock
Genre: Literature, M/M, Originally Posted on deviantART, Romance, Yaoi, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragnorok_Come/pseuds/Ragnorok_Come
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two men share their hearts in a way that only they understand. Humiliation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beg Me

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to [](http://avadedrahetarra.deviantart.com/) for her birthday. LOVE YOU AVA!!! <3
> 
> Rating: R  
> Bands: Dir en Grey, Alice Nine  
> Pairing: Shinya/Tora  
> Genre: Romance  
> Summary: Two men share their hearts in a way that only they understand. Humiliation.  
> Disclaimer: I only own the plotness of this sadly. Ava would be mad if I tried to take Shinya or Tora...*hides*

If anyone saw them now, he was sure that no one would believe it. It just seemed completely unlikely. Especially considering who they were. He was Amano Shinji, known as Tora. He was the enigmatic guitarist of Alice Nine. All sex appeal and lust. Honestly it was no surprise that so many saw him as a sex icon. Choppy hair as dark as a raven's, piercing eyes reminiscent of the tiger he was named after, and angular features that tied it all together. He was hot and he knew it. People saw him and they saw dominance, control, and lust. The man with him, the complete opposite. Terachi Shinya, the drummer of Dir en Grey. The man was all beauty and grace. Long hair, lightened to brown falling in waves around a stoic face. Bright eyes lined with full lashes, full lips, straight nose. He was a beauty that put even some of the best looking women to shame. On top of that, he had a body and a grace about him to match. Putting them together, it was only natural that one would assume things. 

The natural assumption beingone they weren't in a relationship. The second being, that if they were, that Shinya was the 'female' of the two. Of course, that would be why no one would believe what they would see them now. A very naked Tora, on his hands and knees with Shinya looming over him with a cat of nine tails. Why was this happening? Because both the natural assumptions were wrong. Tora and Shinya had started dating nearly 7 months prior and contrary to popular belief, Shinya was a bit of a controlling sadist. And control Tora he did.

A smile pulled up at the corners of Shinya's lips as he looked over the prize kneeling before him. Flicking the cat of nine tails in his hand, he dragged the leather chords over the pale skin along Tora's back. "Three times Shinji. You kissed Shou three times in your last live. And Saga and Hiroto? Between all threeyou kissed other men a total of seventeen times. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Tora licked his lips shifting a bit on his knees. The wood of the floor was biting into his skin and he was sure if he stayed like this any longer they'd start to bleed. But it was just that sort of thing that literally had his cock twitching between his legs. "It was fanservice. It's expected," he defended. Of course he knew that Shinya wasn't really angry. It just gave the lovely drummer an excuse to punish him when the mood took him and apparently that mood had struck tonight. "It didn't mean anything" 

Shinya couldn't help his smirk at Tora's defense. "Oh?" he asked bringing his hand back just enough to strike forward, the leather chords cracking harshly against Tora's ass, small red lines laying in their wake. "Am I to accept my lover kissing other men as if it's nothing?" Once more the faint crack echoed in the room as the whip landed again. "If kissing is so valuelessthen how am I to believe it means anything when you kiss me, hmm?" Again the whip lashed over the supple flesh of Tora's ass, the lines left now an angry red that seemed to pulse the longer Shinya stared. Of course he hadn't missed the way Tora had squirmed just so after each strike. His love was such a needy thing. Honestly, he was just begging to be tortured.

Tora ducked his head, a show of regret to anyone else. But he was sure Shinya knew that wasn't the case. He always had such a hard time controlling himself in these games of play. In fact, just those three strikes had him wanting to beg for more. Beg for Shinya to whip him til he couldn't take it anymore. Each time the whip hit his skin sent a spark of pain through him only to turn into a pleasure that left him aching for more. And he knew if he looked up now, he'd cave and ask for the beating to continue. Of course, that would only happen if he kept up the act. "I'm sorry. I had to kiss them."

"Then you need to be punished," Shinya said simply. He slid the whip over Tora's back once more before he once more started whipping at the guitarist at his feet. He watched as welts sprang up time and again over Tora's ass and thighs, even his back. He could see the way the guitarist squirmed, practically thrusting his ass out for Shinya to hit again and again. "You're such a slut aren't you Shinji? Tell me. Say it."

Tora bit his lip only just managing to stifle a moan that had tried to slip out. "I'm a slut," he got out panting ever so slightly. He could feel his arousal hanging hard and hot between his legs and the humiliation was only proving to spur it on ever further. "I need to be punished. I betrayed you. I gave into lust because I'm nothing but a slut." He couldn't help sounding a bit breathless as the feel of leather stinging his skin struck again. The one good thing about Shinya as his lover was that the beauty had no problem letting him indulge in the darker aspects of love making. 

The pattern continued. Tora continued to insist he was a slut and Shinya would strike him each time he did so. Each feeding each other's personal vice, Tora's need for painhumiliation and Shinya's need for control and trust. 

Tora lifted his head slightly glancing over to let Shinya know he couldn't take anymore. Pleasure was humming through his body making his cock leak, but he could still feel the burn of the whip on his skin. He had no doubt that he'd feel it for days. It was a good thing he had the next couple days off. 

Taking the hint, Shinya gave him one last crack of the whip before setting it aside. Leaning down, he slid his cool fingers over the leatherwarmed skin. It was smooth to the touch, but he could easily feel the welt throbbing beneath his fingertips. "Now Shinjibeg for my forgiveness. You betrayed me after all. You better make a mind blowing apology," he said stepping around his lover to sit on the bed in front of him gloriously nude. He crossed his long legs at the knee and leaned back on his hands. Shifting, he tapped Tora's chin with his toes. "Start apologizing."

Tora crawled forward slightly. "I'm sorry," he purred placing a chaste kiss onto Shinya's foot. "I was wrong," and there was another kiss closer to Shinya's ankle. "I should not have kissed another man. I'm your lover. I belong to youand you to me. I was bad and wrong and needed to be punished. I'm very very sorry," he purred, a kiss after each sentence slowly working up towards Shinya's hip. 

Shinya smiled reaching down to run his fingers through Tora's hair. It was still so soft to the touch. Even after all the damaging styling that had been done to it. "Mmmmuch better. Nowdo you think I should forgive you? You did kiss someone else seventeen times." Shinya smirked a bit thinking it over. "Not yet. First kowtow to me seventeen times saying forgive me each time."

Tora raised an eyebrow. That was certainly new. But he couldn't say he did not like it. It was just a new layer of humiliation. So he shifted back and placed his hands on the floor. Looking at Shinya one last time, he started bowing down touching his forehead to the floor. "Forgive me." That was one and he could feel Shinya's satisfied stare on him making him ache for an actual touch. Raising up, he once more dropped back down touching his head to the floor. "Forgive me," and he could swear that stare had gotten more intense. Over and over, he repeated the action and after each time he could swear Shinya's gaze grew more intense until it felt nearly tangible. Honestly it felt as if Shinya so much as ran his gaze over him, he'd come undone. So by the time he'd reached the seventeenth kowtow, his was visibly shaking with a need he'd been unaware he could reach. 

"Very good Shinji," the drummer said, his voice like a liquid fire. Tora was so focused on him now that he was sure everything he said or did would only fuel the raven's desire. Tora was a bit of a glutton that way. The more he was controlled and humiliated, the more focused he became on the one doing it to him. To the point that the poor raven was driving himself crazy and all Shinya had to do was sit back and watch. "I think I'll forgive you now. Just to prove it, I'll let you suck me. Come here my little tiger" he purred shifting his legs to bare his arousal for the other.

Tora groaned. The second Shinya had made the offer, Tora had started inching closer. His mouth was watering at the idea and the moment Shinya's impressive length was bared for him, his eyes locked on the rigid flesh, desire crashing through him. Like the tiger he represented, he slinked forward and slide up to Shinya's lap. Opening his mouth, he ghosted hot breath over the pulsing cock only to run his tongue from the base to the tip. The second he reached the top, he took it fully into his mouth sucking hard.

Shinya groaned burying his hand once again into soft black hair. "Ahhyou're wonderful with your mouth Shinji. Must be from kissing so much," he purred, purposely digging at the 'forgiven betrayal' as he thrust his hips up into the tigers waiting mouth. "If you get me nice and wet, maybe I'll fuck you. Put that silver tongue of yours to work"

Tora moaned around the pulsing cock in his mouth. Hollowing out his cheeks, he pulled back to tease the head of Shinya's arousal before taking it fully back in. He relaxed his throat letting the usually quiet man thrust in. It was amazing to feel Shinya so controlling but still out of it enough that the drummer was fucking his mouth. A rare treat indeed. He loved when Shinya fell into a contradicting state of seme. It meant more for him. 

Shinya smiled. Fisting his hand, he held Tora's head in place thrusting up into his mouth, each coming more rapidly. He could feel the head of his arousal pressing into the back of Tora's throat, the guitarist swallowing around him compulsively. Tora just couldn't take anything in his throat without swallowing around it, a trait Shinya loved and exploited. The ways Shinji's muscles convulsed and massaged him as the raven tried to continue sucking. Not to mention the sight. To see his stiff cock disappearing between plush lips over and over as the man between his legs moaned lewdly around him. It was enough to have his dick weeping. 

Feeling his climax nearing, he pulled Tora away from him grinning at the soft whine that fell from his lovers lips. "Now, now Shinji. If you get me off with your mouth, I can't fuck you. So make your pick. I can come in your mouth or in your ass. You better be quick about the decision before I get to sleepy"

"Ass. Fuck me. I need to feel you in me" he panted out, squirming as he dangled in Shinya's hold. Reaching out, he slid his hands over Shinya's chest, scratching his nails over pale skin. "Please. I need your cock in me. Take pity on me. Please" he begged shamelessly aware of the pleasure the other was taking from it. The great tiger, Amano Shinji, on his knees begging to be fucked like the common slut he'd admitted to be.

Shinya released Tora's hair letting the guitarist crumple onto the floor. "I suppose so. On your back. Spread your legs. I want to see all of you." He slid off the bed, his fingers wrapping around his own arousal, stroking softly as he watched the blackette lay back. His smile got bigger as long legs were pulled up to Tora's chest, his body leaving nothing hidden from his sight. Tight muscles, weeping cock, and a twitching entrance. Not  
to mention a face screaming 'fuck me'. It was perfect. 

Lining up, he released himself. Gripping the back of Tora's thighs, he thrust forward burying himself to the hilt grinning as Tora cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure. Holding his lover in place, he pulled back out and thrust back in. It was slow and languid, but he wouldn't let it stay that way for long. Once he felt Tora starting to relax, he started to move faster, each thrust coming faster than the last. In no time at all, he had Tora folded in half as he slammed into him over and over.

Tora was in heaven and hell. It hurt like hell. He hadn't been prepared after all, but with each thrust, Shinya grazed his prostate sending his mind into a foggy haze. He knew the moment Shinya had entered him that he wouldn't last long. There was no way. He had gotten too worked up in their play that he was already teetering on the edge of completion. So it really came as no surprise to him when he suddenly arched up, his release coating his stomach as he called out Shinya's name.

Shinya moaned, his thrusts becoming more forceful and erratic. Tora was clutching him so tightly, the silken muscles of his lovers entrance convulsing around him in a way that urged his own release towards its fruition. Bowing his head down, he cried out Shinji's name and buried himself to the hilt releasing into him. 

Tora gasped softly, the hot come stinging his raw entrance slightly. But like everything else, it felt good. Everything Shinya did felt good. Moaning softly, he reached up to pull his lover down kissing him softly, their tongues entwining in a slow dance. Their kiss spoke of a love they never said on nights like tonight. It was all passion and lust and their single kiss, the only one they would share that night, spoke more to them than anything else they had down.

Smiling softly, Shinya pulled out of the kiss. Shifting, he let Tora's legs down and pulled out of him carefully. Getting up, he made his way to the bathroom to grab a washcloth and wet it down. Returning to his lovers side, he knelt down and set about cleaning him up. Once the raven tiger was cleaned up, he threw the cloth onto the bathroom floor and helped him into the bed. He climbed into the bed next to him and pulled the blankets over them. "Good night Shinji," he said softly slipping his arms around his lover, his eyes falling closed.

"Good night Shinya," Tora murmured. And in moments, the two were sound asleep, the soft sound of snores lulling each other deeper into their dreams.


End file.
